In the oil and gas industry, downhole sensors are deployed to acquire various characteristics of the formation and wellbore environment. In one application, electromagnetic (“EM”) sensors (transmitters and receivers) are permanently deployed during completion operations along with the casing. For such applications, hundreds of transmitters and receivers will need to be deployed, which is very time-consuming. Given that the cost associated with a wellbore can rise to $400,000 per day, the deployment of the sensors is also a very expensive proposition.
Conventional methods to deploy sensors are inefficient and very time consuming. In the conventional method, a transmitter deployment requires the assembling of a ferrite collar around a tubular at the well site. Once the ferrite collar is attached, an electrical cable is wrapped around the collar to thereby fabricate the transmitter at the wellsite. Thereafter, the tubular is deployed downhole. Thus, the conventional method of fabricating sensors at the well site is very time consuming.